Breaking The Ice
by ikriam
Summary: Hudson wants Weaver to pay for changing his heart SLASH AND RATED M FOR SMEX X3 PPL WHY ISNT WEAVER'S NAME ON THE CHARACTER LIST! X


Breaking The Ice

_I'll make him struggle_

Hudson pushed Weaver down on the bed and pinned him down as the Russian tossed and turned. "Hudson what are you doing?" Weaver tried his hardest to escape Hudson's grip but failed. "Let me go" he continued to struggle but Hudson used some cuffs to chain him to the bed.

_I'll Make Him Scream_

Hudson enjoyed the scene before him, he but on Weaver's neck harshly. "GAH HUDSON YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Weaver yelled at the feeling of those teeth digging into his flesh, Hudson just smirked, he wanted to torture the younger man, and slowly Hudson leaned down and smashed their lips together. Weaver's eye widened in shock his words became muffled, he panicked. "Wha…What was that?" Weaver asked his face turning a light red.

_I'll Make Him Weak_

Hudson unbuttoned Weaver's shirt and kissed the skin worshipping every inch. "Hudson stop someone might see us"

"Don't worry there's no one here" Hudson whispered before licking Weaver's neck.

Weaver trembled under Hudson, he shivered in sudden pleasure. "S…Stop" he repeated.

"Don't act like you don't want me Russian, I can feel your body screaming for me, I know you want it." Weaver hated to admit it but it was true he had longed for the American but was too afraid to lose him.

_I'll Make Him Shatter_

Weaver looked away from Hudson. "I…" The Russian was at loss of words his face got redder making Hudson smirk in victory, his team mate was shattering, slowly giving in just like Hudson wanted. The American nipped on Weaver's ear and licked his ear lobe making Weaver shiver again.

"H…Hudson" he gasped.

_I'll Make Him Break_

"Don't deny it Weaver" Hudson whispered against the Russian's ear, Weaver could feel the hot breath against his neck and ear, Hudson loved seeing the younger man so weak so imperfect to feel he has power over him. "Admit it" he said, he kissed Weaver's chest and licked a path down his abdomen teasing his navel.

"God" Weaver kicked his legs refusing to let the American get what he wants, he wont give in without a fight, little did he know Hudson wanted him to fight back so when he gets the win he shows the Russian how powerful he is.

_I'll Make Him Bruise _

Hudson continued to tease the round circle on the Russian's stomach before he let his tongue brush over it, Weaver struggled against his chains but Hudson connected their lips for a mind blowing kiss, Weaver stopped struggling , his brain shut down and he lost feeling in his arms and legs. Hudson deepened the kiss and harshly kissed Weaver his lips bruised and the tight grip Hudson had around Weaver's hips were sure to leave a mark as well, suddenly Weaver was reminded of the pain in his shoulder where Hudson had bit him earlier. 'Add that to the list' he thought. They parted in need of air soon afterwards.

_I'll Make Him Beg_

Once Hudson believed he got Weaver weak enough and under his control he smirked and whispered. "Tell me you want this Weaver"

"I…" Weaver tried to push the words out but they were stuck in his throat like a fork.

Hudson kissed Weaver's neck and licked behind his ear. "Hudson" Weaver shook in pleasure under the American; Hudson brushed his tongue over the spot over and over making Weaver give in. "HUDSON GOD DAMN IT"

"I want you to beg" Hudson's smirk grew wider.

Weaver felt a bit uncomfortable and he looked away from Hudson, but the older man did not stand for it he forced Weaver to look at him. "H…Hudson please"

"Please what?" Hudson asked teasing the younger.

"P…Please I want you"

_I'll Make Him Moan_

Hudson sucked on Weaver's sweet spot, The Russian knew he had already lost the fight he surrendered to the American and moaned. Hudson smirked in satisfaction; his hand ran down to Weaver's jeans before he captured Weaver's lips in his as he unzipped The Russian's Jeans. Weaver felt his heart beating hard against his chest it hurt him. Hudson took over Weaver's mouth their tongues brushed over each other time after time before Hudson slipped his hand in Weaver's jeans, Weaver moaned into the kiss before they parted. "GAH HUDSON" he panted and closed his eyes. "So good"

When the pleasure stopped he opened his eye to see why Hudson had stopped but he saw that both of them were now naked and Weaver couldn't help but making a funny sound and blush.

_I'll Make Him Snap_

Weaver wanted to hang on to something but the chains prevented him, he turned his hands into fists as Hudson kissed down his body he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "Hudson is… is this real?"

"As real as it will ever get" Hudson licked the red mark on Weaver making it burn.

"OUGH"

"See its real" Hudson smiled; Weaver couldn't help but smile as well. He was happy to have Hudson, for Hudson to touch him like this, the way no one else is allowed to touch him, it made Weaver feel as if in heaven. Weaver snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a jolt of pleasure hit him. "Hudson" he moaned loudly as Hudson moved his tongue around Weaver's member and teased the tip. "GOD HUDSON PLEASE" he yelled he couldn't handle the teasing anymore. Hudson gave a hard suck on the tip of Weaver's cock making Weaver moan louder and shiver in delight.

"You like that?" He smirked.

Weaver didn't reply he hid his face in the pillow feeling ashamed of how much he longed for the American. Hudson chuckled before taking Weaver in his mouth again, The Russian struggled to contain the pleasuring sound that hanged in his throat, but Hudson was driving him insane he continued to suck hard, and his tongue brushing over the sensitive spot. Weaver bucked his hips uncontrollably and freed the moan he had trapped.

_I'll Make Him My Toy_

Hudson felt Weaver's legs shake and he knew that the Russian was close to release; he pulled back and licked his lips to taste Weaver. "Why did you stop?" Weaver asked.

"I wont let it end, not like this" Hudson showed Weaver three fingers, Weaver gulped when he knew where Hudson was going but took the fingers and sucked on them coating all of them with saliva making sure to get a perfect amount before Hudson pulled his fingers back. "Ready?"

Weaver nodded and closed his eye. Hudson kissed The Russian as he felt the first finger slip in with no pain, but when the second finger was inserted he felt uncomfortable and the pain took over him. The fingers stretched him out and he couldn't take the pain anymore, his lips parted from the American's and he whimpered in pain. "Shhh Relax" Hudson whispered as he kissed Weaver's neck. Suddenly the pain subsided.

"GAH JESUS" Weaver yelled as Hudson hit that special spot inside of him. Hudson repeated his actions and gained a loud moan from Weaver. "FUCK" He cursed.

Hudson smirked and entered the third finger pounding the same spot over and over till Weaver was withering in pleasure under him. Hudson pulled his fingers out and Weaver whimpered at the loss.

_I'll Make him mine_

Hudson pushed in Weaver, The Russian tried to kill the sharp pain he felt, his eye teared up and he tried to push away from the source of the pain. "Hudson… I… I can't It Hurts" Hudson leaned down and kissed away the tears that escaped Weaver's eye.

"Hang on" Hudson thrusted in and out slowly trying to find Weaver's sweet spot.

With a couple more thrusts the pain quickly changed into pleasure, Weaver gasped when he felt Hudson hit his prostate, Hudson pounded the same spot again. "FUCK" Weaver yelled followed by a loud moan.

'Jackpot' Hudson thought as he lifted Weaver's legs over his shoulder and thrusted in and out of the Russian. Weaver's brain shutted down and his vision got blurry.

"Please Hudson Harder" Hudson smirked he got the little soldier right where he wanted him, he thrusted harder and faster, with every thrust Weaver moaned louder and yelled out Hudson's name mixed with some curses even in Russian.

Thrust after thrust Weaver felt his stomach burn he was so close, Hudson leaned down and kissed Weaver. "It's okay cum for me show me your mine and only mine" he whispered.

With a final thrust Weaver came over his stomach and Hudson's chest and he yelled out Hudson's name, the American followed his release seconds later, they both panted. Hudson licked a path up Weaver's body before capturing his lips making the Russian taste himself, Weaver kissed back lazily for he was too tired. "Rest" Hudson whispered with a smile he could hear Weaver snoring peacefully now, he un-cuffed the Russian and tossed the chains in his bag and slept next to Weaver.

_I'll make him pay for breaking the ice that once surrounded my heart; I'll make him pay for making me fall in love with him…_

END…


End file.
